Micah Whitefield
Micah Whitefield is a Senior Agent in the Federal Intelligence Agency. In August and September of 3304, he oversaw a controversial investigation of the Far God cult over members' possible ties to the Thargoids. Timeline 29 SEP 3304 *Senior Agent Micah Whitefield announced that the FIA had closed its investigation of the Far God cult. Whitefield told the media: "The information provided by Gethin Okonkwo on the inner workings of the Far God sect has been verified as genuine. In the absence of any evidence regarding communication with the Thargoids, our investigation is concluded. All worshippers who were detained have now been released. We are indebted to Mr Okonkwo for his highly detailed report. We had hoped to gain similar insights via our own undercover agent, who infiltrated the sect, but we are still awaiting his report." Dr. Alfred Ulyanov commented: "I offer the highest praise to Gethin Okonkwo, whose dedication has confirmed the innocuous nature of the Far God faith. Sadly, this experience illustrates that intolerance and fear of the 'other' remain deeply embedded in human nature, no matter how advanced our species becomes."GalNet: Far God Cult Investigation Ends 07 SEP 3304 *The FIA remained unable to explain the disappearances of Far God cultists and continued to find hive-chapels empty. Arrests of possible Thargoid sympathizers expanded to the associates and family members of known Far God cultists. Independent reporter Gethin Okonkwo and Dr. Jameelah Griffin were also arrested, and several religious freedom advocacy groups were shut down. Senior Agent Micah Whitefield stated: "We will leave no stone unturned in our mission to identify Thargoid influences. The disappearance of Far God chapters is clearly a coordinated operation of either human or alien design. We warn anyone who may be harbouring cult members that they are impeding a Federal investigation, and will face criminal charges."GalNet: Thargoid-Sympathiser Arrests Increase 23 AUG 3304 *The Federal Intelligence Agency reported that Far God cult members were disappearing in large numbers. Hive-chapels in Federal space raided by the FIA were found empty, and reports from independent systems stated that entire chapters of the cult were disappearing overnight. Senior Agent Whitefield stated: "On several occasions, our agents have entered hive-chapels only to discover them completely empty. Intelligence from independent systems describes how entire chapters of the sect have disappeared overnight. We suspect that adherents are starting to abandon the cult and attempting to return to normal life. We urge everyone to report such individuals to the FIA so we can investigate potential connection to the Thargoids." However, Dr. Jameelah Griffin of the Galactic Interfaith Commune commented that there were no known cases of Far God cultists returning to their friends or family, and the disappearances remained a mystery.GalNet: Far God Cultists Vanishing 17 AUG 3304 *The Federal Intelligence Agency's investigation of the Far God cult entered a new stage with the arrest of Dr. Alfred Ulyanov and his family at their home in the Rana system. Dr. Ulyanov was a leading authority on the Far God cult, and his research materials and computer systems were also confiscated. Professor Siobhan Vogel of the Interstellar Association of Universities registered a formal complaint against Ulyanov's arrest. Senior Agent Whitefield elaborated on the situation: "When it comes to possible Thargoid allies, we cannot afford to overlook anything. Dr Ulyanov's involvement with the Far God cult makes him a valid person of interest. We are also investigating the Galactic Interfaith Commune, the Spiritual Freedom Movement and other organisations that have supported Thargoid worshippers."GalNet: Ulyanov Arrested 09 AUG 3304 *The FIA continued arresting Far God cultists, with Senior Agent Whitefield stating, "This operation is purely a security matter. Under Federal law, any action that undermines enemy activity during wartime is legal, including the suspension of civil liberties. We are expanding our investigation to include all members of this organisation and anyone with a connection to it." Media channels reported a division in public opinion regarding the FIA's actions. Some saw the arrests as illegal and tantamount to religious persecution. Others claimed that the Far God worshippers have invited suspicion upon themselves, and that the detainments were justified.GalNet: Further Arrests of Far God Cultists 03 AUG 3304 *The Federal Intelligence Agency launched an investigation into the Far God cult. Several members of the sect were arrested for interrogation. Senior Agent Micah Whitefield released a statement: "Given the organisation's proclaimed interest in the Thargoids, it is vital that we confirm they are not in contact with Thargoid forces, or being influenced by them. The FIA is working with local security agencies across many systems to ascertain the truth." The Rewired news service broadcast footage of armed Federal troops forcing their way into the cult's hive-chapels and dragging cult members into armoured vehicles. There was no sign of resistance from the Far God adherents.GalNet: Far God Cult under Investigation References Category:Characters Category:Federal key people